This invention relates generally to network systems and more particularly to a virtual dial-up system used for accessing a private local network through an internet access service.
FIG. 1 is a prior art internetwork system 12 which includes multiple dial-up network access servers (NAS) 14 also referred to as points of presence (POPs). The POPs 14 can be located at different geographical locations around the world. An internet service provider (ISP) operates multiple POPs 14 through a backbone network 16. The ISP network 16 is connected to an internet infrastructure, referred to generally as internet 18. Different clients 26 dial into a POP 14 in order to access the internet through the ISP network 16.
Local Area Networks (LANs) 22 are typically operated by private companies and include multiple local clients 26. The LAN 22 is connected to internet 18 through a home gateway 20. The home gateway 20 includes a firewall 28 that prevents unauthorized external access into the private network 22 through internet 18. While some access is possible from outside the firewall (e.g., electronic mail), resources such as network databases and application programs are only accessible by clients located behind the firewall 28.
An authorized client may need to access files and other resources on network 22 from remote locations, such as when working at home or while on sales trips. Privately operated POPs 24 provide the remote clients with a direct dial-up capability to network 22. Since the POP 24 is located behind firewall 28, a remote client can dial into POP 24 and gain full access to resources on network 22.
In many instances, it is more cost effective for companies to outsource dial-up service to general internet service providers, such as ISP 16. However, the firewall 28 in home gateway 20 denies access to remote clients that attempt to access LAN 22 through a general internet service provider.
Different network protocols may be used within the internet infrastructure and within the private network 22. For example, an Internet Protocol (IP) is typically used at the network protocol level to send information through the internet 18. However, private networks 22 may use any one of a variety of network protocols including IP, IPX, Appletalk, etc. When a remote client dials into a POP 14, the ISP dynamically assigns an IP address to the remote client 26. Thus, the remote client may be denied access by home gateway 20 because the IP address assigned by the ISP network 16 is not one of the authorized addresses in the LAN 22. The remote client may also be forced by the ISP to use an IP protocol incompatible with the local network 22. Because the IP protocol and the local LAN protocol are incompatible, the remote client is prevented from accessing resources on LAN 22.
Accordingly, a need remains for remote client access to private networks through internet service providers while maintaining security from unauthorized internet users.
A layer two forwarding protocol (L2F) is integrated with existing network protocols to provide a virtual direct dial-up service into private networks from internet se-vice providers. A remote client accesses an ISP network access server (NAS). The NAS determines whether the remote client is requesting virtual dial-up service to a local network or standard dial-up service. If virtual dial-up service is requested, a tunnel connection is established from the NAS to a home gateway for the local network. If the home gateway acknowledges the remote client as an authorized network user, a direct dial-up session is established between the NAS and the home gateway.
The L2F allows the remote client to negotiate with the home gateway using a point-to-point link level protocol such as point-to-point protocol (PPP). The remote client can then be managed through databases controlled by the local network and gain access to resources not typically accessible through the internet. Thus, the remote client appears as a direct dial-up client to the home gateway, even through the client is accessing the home gateway remotely through the ISP.
A PPP user uses various link level protocols such as link control protocol (LCP) and network control protocol (NCP) to initially negotiate bidirectionally between the remote client and the NAS. PPP negotiates physical parameters between the remote client and the POP. For PPP, an authentication protocol such as a challenge and authorization protocol (CHAP) or a password authentication protocol (PAP) is used to verify the remote client identity. During the authentication process, the remote client encrypts a random number based on a remote client password which cannot be authenticated by the NAS. Thus, if the remote client dials up to the wrong location and the client responds, the dial-up server will not receive any password information that can be used for unauthorized access to the local network.
The NAS looks at the remote client name to determine a communication destination and requirements for establishing a tunnel connection with the home gateway. The NAS uses L2F to authenticate the remote client with the home gateway. The home gateway looks through a local database for the client name and an associated client password. The private system then independently encrypts a random number transmitted from the NAS according to the client password. If the random number encrypted by the home gateway matches the random number encrypted by the remote client, a tunnel connection is established between the NAS and the home gateway.
If the tunnel connection is established, the NAS is essentially converted from a PPP endpoint into a switch. In other words, the NAS changes from a routing mode where a communication protocol is conducted with the client to a switching mode where the POP simply sends data from one port to a tunnel. The tunnel then transmits the data to another port, regardless of the header information on transmitted data packets.
L2F tunnels at the link level frames (i.e., HDLC and async HDLC) of higher level protocols. By using tunnels, it is possible to divorce the location of the initial dial-up server from the location where the dial-up protocol connection is terminated and access to the network is provided. The PPP session can then be projected from the NAS to the home gateway appearing to the home gateway as a direct dial-up session. LCP occurs between the client and the NAS for establishing subsequent protocols used between the remote client and the local LAN. For example, an IP control protocol (IPCP) can be negotiated to establish communication between the internet and an Appletalk protocol (ATPT).
L2F provides the ability to multiplex multiple clients within a tunnel and allows the home gateway to tell different tunnels apart. From a L2F header, the home gateway determines what NAS and client the data is coming from and accordingly connects the client to the correct virtual interface. The tunneling technique used in conjunction with L2F does not require authentication or address assignment from the ISP. Thus, termination protocols and updating requirements normally performed by the ISP, and which are incompatible with private networks such as IPX and Appletalk, are not necessary.
L2F allows multiple protocols and unregistered IP addresses to be used across existing internet infrastructure. Thus, very large investments in access and core infrastructure can be shared.